


Two Pink Lines

by planetundersiege



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Time Parents, Future, Happy, Jarco - Freeform, Marco has a son, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Svtfoe, Sweet, pregnancy reveal, queen star, surprise, tomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Star has to tell Tom about the most important thing that ever would happen to them.





	Two Pink Lines

Star Butterfly, the queen of Mewni quickly walked through the corridors of the castle, a wide smile on her lips as she tried to find her husband. This was urgent, and she couldn’t wait to tell him the news! Oh how she looked forward to it, she knew he would be the happiest man alive.

“Queen Butterfly”, one of the guards said as she spotted Star around the corner. “If I can ask, where are you going?”.

“Well, I’m looking for my husband, this is very important”.

“I see”, the guard answered, seeing the thing Star held in a tight grip. “I saw him talking to the head of the royal guard about half an hour ago, he may still be there. King Tom will surely be delighted to hear these news, Queen Star”.

“Okay, thank you!”.

Star quickly raised her wand and summoned cloudy, and she quickly told him to fly the fastest he could to the royal guard. It took only a few minutes, which is a feet when you look at how big the castle actually was, but it was still too slow for her, but finally, she was there. She saw Tom sit down on a chair, casually chatting with Marco, the head of the Mewni guard. Marco was showing Tom a picture of a blond little boy with moles and chocolate brown eyes.

“Jason just turned eight months, Jackie said that he’s gotten really good at crawling, I love my sweet little boy”.

“Awe, that’s so sweet Marco. I hope your family is doing okay… oh hey sweetie”, Tom said, not being able to finish the sentence as he saw Star quickly approaching him. “Is everything okay?”.

“Yes!”, she shouted, before jumping straight into his arms and kissed his cheek countless of times, causing both of them to giggle. “Look at this”.

“What’s tha…”, Tom said before he looked at what his wife was carrying, a tiny white stick, with the pink lines. A pregnancy test. And if he remember right two lines meant… “Star… are we?”.

She nodded, the young woman practically exploding with happiness.

“Yes. I’m pregnant Tom, we’re having a baby”.

“Oh. My. Gosh”, Tom said, staring into the void for a flat second before he lifted up Star in his arms and spun around, his tail had broken free from his pants due to the excitement, and spun around with him, tears beginning to form in all three of his eyes. “We’re having a baby. I’m gonna be a daddy!”.

As he put his queen back down on the ground, Star saw how Tom moved his tail into the shape of a heart, he was blushing a deep purple and you could see what he felt, pure bliss and disbelief, happiness so great that mere words weren’t enough to explain it. After all, his child was now growing inside of his wife.

“How far along are you?”.

“I’m not actually sure, I’ll go to the doctor soon, but around two months I think”, she answered, all of her relaxing. Saying those words out loud, it made it feel one hundred times more real, they were really starting a family, their little family.

“Oh my gosh!”, Marco said, and the couple suddenly remembered he was in the room. “I’m so happy for you! Maybe the baby can play with Jason when it gets here”.

“Sure Marco”, Tom said. “You’ll be the godfather after all, won’t you?”.

“I’ll be what?”.

“Yeah”, Star said. “We’re Jason’s godparents, and we’re such close friends, so you and Jackie are the perfect fit. But now, let’s all go and celebrate, if you want corn, eat it now because once the pregnancy is announced the Johanssens will eat all of it”.


End file.
